Sempre obervando
bem fazem exatos 2 anos que venho procurando esse cara muitos o chamam de sem espressáo porisso ele desenhou um sorisso na mascara que ele ultiliza nos seus assassinatos a cada 10 anos ele retorna da morte bem descobri tudo isso a 1 ano depois do estrago que ele fes na minha cidade bem eleapareçeu do nada no festival de halloween todos os meus amigos estavam lá estavamos bem até que ele apareçeu desculpe eu me precipito as vezes deixe_me começar denovo meú nome é matt tinha 16 anos quado ele apareçeu eu estava no festival de halloween com meus amigos marcos,enzo,e jesus. estamos la zoando s crianças que iam nos pedir doçes entáo depois de ficarmos lá umas 3 horas fomos até minha casa pois estava chato lá aind eram 20:30 ento ainda tinha crianças pedindo doçes na rua minuto em minuto erá uma batida na porta fantasia idiota atras de outra até que ele apreçeu ele bateu na port as 22:30 quando eu abri a porta lá estava ele com capuz preto blusa de frio preta,uma blusa em baixo tambem preta calsa jens preta e uma mascara branca com um sorisso pintado de preto os olhos da mascara tambem em volta dos buracos para olhar estavam pretos entao quando meus amigos vinheráo ver por que eu estava demorando eles tambem o viráo eu náo sei por que mas eu náo conseguia me mecher eu parecia estar paralizado de medo estava com muito medo so de olhar para ele entao meus amigos falaráo. ei cara voçe pareçe legal ainda mais com essa fantasia e bem legal disse enzo verdade essa fantasia e bem mais legal do que as das crianças que vimos até agora disse marcos com um desconforto em sua voz bem ammm voçe náo quer entrar? ja náo temos nada para fazer mesmo disse jesus com um sorriso forçado na boca eu náo sabia oque falar entáo apenas confirmei o jesus. sim por que náo se junta a nos estamos sosinhos ja que nossos pais estáo numa festa no centro depois de ter falado isso eu me arrependi quando fechei a porta ele sentou na sala na pontrona do meu pai e ficou ali parado olhando para gene jogando mortal konbat 10 quando chegou na ves dele minha máo tocou na dele a máo dele era táo fria ele pareçia náo saber oque estava fazendo até meus amigos sabiam disso mas depois de uns minutos olhando o comtrole ele jogou muito bem ate para quem náo sabia ele nos deu uma surra tenho que adimitir ddepois disso jesus me chamou na cozinho ele me disse que aquele garoto náo pareçia normal entáo falaei para ele sobre a máo dele e entáo ele saio correndo para fora da casa que nen um dessesperado náo entendi o que foi entáo eu voltei para sala e vi os corpos dos meus amigos enzo e marcos todos trusidados sem os olhos,lingua e coraçoes arrancados e la estva ele com sua mascara me olhando eu tentei sair correndo. mas náo adiantou ele correu atras de mim numa velocidade tremenda sorte que sabia como sair da minha casa sem meus pais verem sai pela janela e cai na grama do quintal e ele ficou na janela me olhando chamei a poliçia e contei o que ouve e eles so me falaram que denovo esse cara esta nas ruas quando ouvi isso fiquei intrigado hummm oque voçes querem dizer com denovo? perguntei meio assustado com tudo que ouve bem náo é a pri calado homem isso é assusto confidencial disse o chefe daqueles homens eu náo entendi por que um sinples assassino e um assusto confidencial isso so me despertou mais curiosidade bem depois de ficar la ate as 2:15 meus pais vinheráo me pegar na delegaçia fomos dormir na minha tia beth entáo quando chegamos ele tentou falar comigo mas náo dei bola. oi matt como vai ? ... a desculpa beth voçe ja deve saber oque ouve ouvi minha máe falar sim nossa e pensar que isso vai ocorrer denovo ouvi minha tia beth falar então fui flar com ela oq oque vai aconteçer denovo? perguntei para minha tia nada e so um assunto bem náo é nada disse minha tia com a voz tremula isso tem haver com o assunto confidencial que os poliçiais gritaráo na delegaçia náo olha vamos voçe tem aula amanha entáo va para cima dormir disse minha maé meio assustada mas agora disse meu pai chegando com nossas coisas ok saco resmunguei no dia seguinte fui para escola náo por que queria mas queria saber por que jesus saio correndo se ele estava comigo e náo vio aquele cara matando nossos amigos encontei ele meio paranoico nas escadas que levavam até o segundo andar da escola entáo ele me chamou até a sala que náo tinha ninquem pra conversarmos.. jesus,posso saber por que saio correndo e me abandonou disse meio irritdo com ele olh matt desculpe mas eu sei quem é aquele cara ou melhor aquela coisa disse ele meio assusado o que voçe sabe como assim perguntei bem na verdade eu náo mais meu avo sabe disse jesus seu avo sabe entáo por que voçe e ele náo vão até a poliçia e falam tudo para eles disse com raiva por que a poliçia náo pode nos ajudar disse jesus o que por que náo pode nos ajudar perguntei meio assustado tambem eles ja tentarão matalo muitas veses e náo conseguiráo meu avo erá o chefe da poliçia dos 40 anos até os 76 e pegou todos os documentos sobre esse cara e bem eu vi por que ele me mostrou esse cara essa coisa sei la náo e um humano pareçe mas náo é ja arrancaram sua cabeça tacaram ffogo atiraram nada adianta disse ele com muito medo na sua voz. entáo voçe espera que eu acredite nisso tudo que me disse perguntei ae a poliçia deve ter comentado algo ou seus pais náo é mesmo algo como denovo ou outra vez certo? disse jesus sim quer dizer que isso tudo é real essa coisa esse cara é oque? perguntei meio assustado náo faço ideia so venha me encontrar na asa do meu avo depois da escola ele pode esplicar melhor disse jeses saindo da escola com pressa o tempo na escola passou devagar a aula chata como em todo lugar até que olhei pela janela e vi aquele cara denovo com oque pareçia ser uma criança morta em sua mão apesar de estar longe vi o sangue respingando da sua mão até que a professora gritou matt a aula ja acabou ja pode ir embora.. se passaram 30 minutos sem que eu nen persebesse corri até em casa mesmo sabendo onde pegar o onibus depois de chegar ja me troquei e fui para casa do avo de jesus chegando la tive a sensaçao de estar sendo observado e quado olhei para floresta la estava ele denovo apenas me observando e asenou para mim e sumio saio correndo denovo quando cheguei na asa do avo de jesus ele me atendeu na porta sempre como antes quando eu ia la com jesus marcos e enzo. oi matt entre jesus esta te esperando no quarto ele me disse que voçe tinha algo para me dizer oque foi bem senhor deniss é que voçe sabe algo sobre um cara de mascara com um sorisso predo e uma roupa de frio preta? ele fechou a porta e trancou toda casa e grritou onde voçe o vio matt me diga tudo depois de eu e jesus passarmos mais de meia hora falando tudo que ouve ele nos disse bem faz muitos anos que eu tentei matalo mas sempre fracassei ele sempre se cura de alguma forma disse dennis entáo é verdade esse coisa cara sei la é imortal perguntei com medo acho que sim nada que nos tentamos deu certo disse denis nos o que quer dizer com nos perguntei com curiosidade eu sua mãe seu pai sua tia até sua avó pois a cada 10 anos esse treco apareçe e mata 10 pessoas em 10 dias e some disse denis então a cada 10 anos ele apareçe por que ele náo morre emtao náo sei ja tentamos de tudo desidimos parar depois que ele matou sua avó 10 anos atras..... comtinua na parte 2